Rise of the Night Furies
by Night Fury the Black
Summary: For 400 years, Toothless and the other dragons of Berk have lived in hiding. But when an old friend is captured and his very own brother invades Berk, he and the other dragons must reveal a dangerous secret to the Vikings for their very own survival...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Thank you for reading this FanFic!**

**The _Night Fury saga_ is my first fanfic so please don't flame.**

**It borrows stuff from _How To Train Your Dragon, Spyro the Dragon, The Inheritance Cycle, The Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim, _and several other franchises so remember if you've seen it before, I DON'T OWN IT! **

**I am open for suggestions for OCs, but you must PM me before hand. **

**Please refer to HTTYD Wiki for what the species of dragons look like.**

**Beast Form for dragons is what we are used to, the lizard with wings and fire breath. Civilized Form is something different, but remember, all dragons are in Civilized Form unless said otherwise.**

**Well, that's all I need to explain for now, and now, without further adieu, _Rise of the Night Furies_! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

Diplomatic missions sucked as far as Crunchbite was concerned. The young Scauldron was here with his commanding officer, Stormwatch the Mighty, and the rookie Monstrous Nightmare, Fireteeth, protecting the Representative of the Nadders, Breakneck. _I thought guarding things would be fun, not THIS!_, thought Crunchbite. Apparently, Fireteeth didn't like waiting either; he sat nearby, carving a piece of wood with his war axe. Stormwatch didn't mind, he thought anything that helped the Imperials win the war was fun.

Eventually, Fireteeth couldn't take it any more: "Alright, that's it! I can't stand waiting for the Representative any more!", he continued rambling on about ditching Breakneck and killing Separatist soldiers. "Legionnaire Fireteeth, shut your mouth and keep quiet!", bellowed Stormwatch. For a brief moment, Fireteeth gazed defiantly at Stormwatch, but when the Commander took a step forward, the Legionnaire backed down. "We are Imperials! The ones who drove out the Sinai! The ones who captured the unbreakable city of Sri Galena! And the ones who killed the Snakes!", roared Stormwatch, "You, Legionnaire, could at least have the patience of one!"

After that, there was silence. Eventually, Breakneck returned, and with a scowl hinted that they had failed in negotiations. "Commander," she said with a hint of fear in her voice, "we need to leave now." That was enough for Crunchbite, who was both relieved that they were leaving and alarmed that she was frightened. "What happened, Representative?", asked Stormwatch. She looked at the Commander with pleading eyes and mouthed one word: "Sinai." All three Imperials looked with alarm. "Commander?", asked Crunchbite. "Damn Snake worshipers!", yelled Stormwatch. The Thunder Drum pointed to his soldiers: "Corporal! Get the Representative to safety! Legionnaire! Follow closely behind! I'll see what I can do to hold the bastards off!"

"Sir, it's been an honor!", yelled Crunchbite. "Like wise Corporal, Representative, you need to leave now!", bellowed Stormwatch. "Damn it! I know I said I wanted action, but not this!", said Fireteeth. Crunchbite chuckled: "Same here, 'Teeth." "Alright! Now that we have orders, can we go now!", said Breakneck. "Yes, good luck to you three.", said Stormwatch. Man, this is crazy shi…", Fireteeth never finished his sentence. A Sinai throwing knife soared through the air and right through Fireteeth's neck. "No!", yelled Crunchbite as Fireteeth's decapitated corpse fell to the ground. More throwing knives were thrown from the woods, four lodged themselves in Stormwatch's chest. The Commander fell to ground with a heavy grunt. Crunchbite turned to the woods, only to see a very large cloaked figure bring a large hammer down on his head.

When Crunchbite regained consciousness, he looked around to see Breakneck being tortured by the same figure that had knocked him. Crunchbite tried to yell for the figure to stop, but his was mouth gagged. He also noticed he was bound to a rock in a pit. "Sleep well?", a voice suddenly said. He looked up to find a female Nadder staring at him, she wore the same cloak as the other figure, but her hood was down. Crunchbite would have thought her to be beautiful if he hadn't known she was a Sinai. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were bound.", she said with a sarcastic smile. She took heavy puff of a cigar and looked at him again: "Let me ask you something; Do you have family?" Crunchbite thought of his brother and nodded. "Then this just got _extra _fun!", the Nadder chirped. She looked at the other Sinai: "Meatcrusher!", she yelled. Meatcrusher looked at her and she nodded.

Meatcrusher grabbed a bucket with black liquid in it and walked over to Crunchbite's pit. The Nadder looked at Crunchbite again: "This is Drakan oil,", she said with a smile,"harvested by the Skrill themselves. Extremely flammable and _deadly_!" The Nadder backed up and Meatcrusher stepped in front of her. "Do it!", she ordered with a smirk. Meatcrusher poured the oil onto Crunchbite. He winced in pain as a burning sensation filled his every thought. He looked up at Breakneck, she looked horrified. He knew he was dying, he also knew he had failed his mission. He looked at Meatcrusher, the cloaked Skrill was massive, and his exposed snout wore no expressions. He finally looked at the Nadder, the sick Sinai captain was enjoying his suffering, he swore that she would pay for her crimes with her life.

The Nadder took one final puff of her cigar and said to Crunchbite: "By the way, name's Saphira." Saphira pointed at Crunchbite, her gray scales glinted off the sunlight, and threw her cigar at him. When it hit, he was engulfed in flames. He slowly slipped into death's embrace. The last thing Crunchbite remembered was Saphira and Meatcrusher dragging Breakneck off….


End file.
